You Are An Idiot
''' '''You Are An Idiot is a trojan website on Microsoft Windows. It is from the family Trojan:JS/NoBrain. It is the successor of Joke:Win32.Idiot. However, this malware will not delete files or anything of that sort, but it acts like a fork bomb. Today, the fork bomb payload does not reach out in the wild like it did in the past due to the JavaScript code to spam the screen being removed from youareanidiot(dot)org. Overview You Are An Idiot is a flashing video that consists of the following text in the Times New Roman font. (the exclamation point is small enough that it is barely visible without zooming in): you are an idiot! ☺ ☺ ☺ It works via clickbait, since the user would get interested in clicking the link due reverse psychologyhttps://dictionary.cambridge.org/es/diccionario/ingles/clickbait (The title calling the internet user "an idiot"). The screen also flashes black and white while the font color alternates from white and black, causing some users to gain seizures. A choir song that sings "You are an idiot! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" is also heard from the flash video, annoying the user. The flash video was originally found in youdontknowwhoiam.com (which since has turned into a pornography portal). The video was then moved to YouAreAnIdiot.org circa 2004.http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/you-are-an-idiot You Are An Idiot You Are An Idiot was the original version of the virus. If someone went to YouAreAnIdiot.org and later closed the window, 6 additional windows of the website would spawn and move across the screen, annoying the user until the their computer would eventually crash from lag (Due to the computer running out of RAM and CPU power to keep running the browser). If the user managed to close one, it would spawn 6 more windows of "You Are An Idiot". Pressing Ctrl+Alt+Del and Alt+F4 on the keyboard would only display a dialog box saying "You are an idiot!", and clicking OK or the X button would just close the window. They could turn it off by restarting their computer or killing the browser task with task manager. The original name of this Trojan is named Trojan.JS.Offiz according to the program, Kaspersky. Today, the website just plays the video and does not open up any other windows anymore. However, the site was revived in two different web addresses with the code slightly modified. Older versions can also be found on the WayBack Machine. You Are An Idiot 2 You Are An Idiot 2 is very similar to You Are An Idiot. This threat was created by ComputerVirusWatch in 2013. The goal of the threat is to demonstrate how the original You Are An Idiot threat exploits vulnerabilities. This threat's code was removed from the website on the same year, but was later recreated and modified in two different websites and is now cross-platform. Description In Internet Explorer, Google Chrome, Firefox, and Opera browsers without the popup blocker, when the website is visited, the malware shows a big window that flies over the user's screen, singing that the user is an idiot to pay attention. When the window is closed, it opens 6 more windows to spam the user's computer, and they open the same page, sing the same song and fly over the screen. Usually this can break out into a big pile of error messages. If the user's version of Internet Explorer is lower than 6.0, the threat sets the user's homepage to its own website. The threat will not work on newer versions, Chrome, Firefox, Microsoft Edge, or other desktop browsers unless its popup blocker is completely disabled, excluding IE versions newer than 6.0. Trivia *Vinesauce streamer Joel had an experience with this trojan, which he recounted in his Windows 8 Destruction video. When he was 7, he and his friends went onto the site in his school. They couldn't close the window. One of his friends, Kevin, tried to close the window. When the teacher walked in she made a "raptor noise." Kevin got the blame and Joel "went home and he ate chicken nuggets". *This malware is harmless, just a bit of task manager will fix it, or a restart. Joke program found on youareanidiot.org. *The music video for the opening theme of the anime series Pop Team Epic features a reference to the trojan. *The song used for the Trojan got many parodies and remixes. *In Resonate, If the date is May 24 it runs an Microsoft Word-based You Are An Idiot. This not block Alt-F4 or Ctrl-Alt-Delete, which you can close, like Hurr-Durr. References zh:You Are An Idiot Category:Win32 joke Category:Virus Category:Win32 virus Category:Trojan Category:Win32 trojan Category:Win32 Category:Logos Category:Browser hijacker Category:Joke program Category:Dangerous Website Category:Internet Category:First Category:JavaScript Category:Joke Virus Category:Joke programs Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Joke